1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an image forming program.
2. Background Art
In electrophotographic color image forming apparatuses, image forming apparatuses that expose images using a Light Emitting Diode Array (LEDA) head with multiple light emitting elements in the main scanning direction are known. In addition, a time-division light emitting control method that does not turn on all light emitting elements on the LEDA head at the same time but controls the light emission by driving the multiple light emitting elements at different times is known.
Correction data for correcting variability in light intensity of the light emitting elements is stored in a nonvolatile memory in the LEDA head. In addition, a technology that reads the correction data, writes the correction data to a static random access memory (SRAM) in a control engine temporarily before printing, and transfers the correction data from the control engine to a driver IC of the light emitting elements in the LEDA head is known. Furthermore, as illustrated in FIG. 13, a color image forming apparatus that includes a SRAM 532 that stores the light intensity correction data for all colors in a control engine 530 is known.
In the known image forming apparatus, in order to transfer the correction data for all colors from the nonvolatile memory in the head to the main memory before printing, it is desirable to transfer the correction data for all colors in parallel at high speed. This, however, lengthens down time due to read time and transfer time of the correction data to the main memory. In addition, it is required to include the SRAM for storing the light intensity correction data for all colors on an engine circuit board, thus requiring large memory space.